


This Hardy House Posessed Boys

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), This House Posessed (1981)
Genre: Actors Playing Love Interests In Two Things Is Funny, Amnesia, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm not even sure this is really a fic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Why Is There A Hardy Boys Reunion In A Horror Movie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Random joke about the movie This House Possessed and The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries both having Lisa Eilbacher and Parker Stevenson in them. The movie stared Lisa as Sheila | Margaret and Parker as Gary. The show stared Parker as Frank and co-stared Liza as Callie.





	This Hardy House Posessed Boys

Instead of Shelia/Margaret not remembering the first 7 years of her life, she cannot remember the first 17 years of her life, and he cannot remember the first 18 years of his life.

After they escape from the house as it burns down they suddenly recognize that they have had similar experiences to some of these before, and that the have not just recently met each other, they've known each other before. They look at each other and suddenly remember their past. They gasp simultaneously and then Gary says "Callie?!" as Sheila says "Frank?!" They realize that he was once supersleuth Frank Hardy, and she was once his girlfriend Callie Shaw. They both return to Bayport, amazing everyone who had not known what had happened to them. Their parents, Frank's brother Joe, their friends; Tony Prito, Biff Hooper, Jerry Gilroy, Phil Cohen, Chet Morton, and Joe's girlfriend Iola Morton.

Later, Sheila/Margaret or rather Callie, said to Gary or rather Frank "If I'm really Callie Shaw and not Sheila or Margaret, why did the house, the rag lady, and everyone else think that I was Margaret?" Frank said "I guess you looked enough like Margaret that it was believable she may have been you. So I guess the real Margaret must be out there somewhere." Then, however, Mrs. Shaw, who had been listening in on the conversation said, "I never told you did I Callie? You're adopted." Callie and Frank looked at each other in shock. "So I guess I'm Callie/Shelia/Margaret," Callie said and they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we see the weirdest thing I ever wrote. Lol. I did want to include everything I'd posted on FFN.


End file.
